


Marinette is the Real Bully

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: In what is a departure from my usual style of writing, I do a parody analysis fic on how Marinette's the real bully. The keyword here is PARODY.
Kudos: 13





	Marinette is the Real Bully

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The following is meant for satire and not meant to be taken seriously. I love both Chloé and Marinette, but sometimes you gotta give the things you love a little discipline. I don’t think Marinette’s a “psycho stalker” or Chloé’s the “anti-christ”, but I do think both of them have been in the wrong and I do think in Marinette’s case people choose to ignore that. Remember this: a character doesn’t have to be 100% morally right in order for you to like them, there are two sides to every coin. Anyway let’s get started.

Miraculous Ladybug is about Marinette, a manipulative jackass who has the perfect life and thinks she can use it to set people against the resident rich girl Chloé, a misunderstood rich girl who has done no wrong and is often framed for crimes she never committed. The series starts with Chloé asking Marinette to move seats to make her friend Adrien more comfortable, but Marinette stubbornly refuses to do so, so she sets up the pigtailed girl with Alya, a gossip hound who gets her kicks off of bullying others. The two conspire to make Chloé’s life a living hell. First by stealing her spot behind Adrien, then by stealing Adrien himself away from her, removing the one friend she has because the rest of the class are assholes. (Origins) 

Throughout Season 1 she is harassed by these two low-lifes who have nothing better to do than victimize the only girl with money in her pocket. First by spying on her, in which naturally Alya wants revenge even though she was clearly the one in the wrong. (Lady Wifi) 

She even cock-blocks a slow dance Chloé has with her friend, which was clearly harmless and to have fun at his party. (The Bubbler) 

Then when Marinette realizes she has every reason to be suspect for stealing Chloé’s bracelet she proceeds to throw her asshole classmates under the bus, showing they are just disposable pawns in her game to be the queen. (Rogercop) 

She even proceeds to set Chloé up with a guy who she clearly has no interest in and yet he stalks her because he’s a loser who doesn’t know his rightful place. (Dark Cupid) 

Much later Marinette enters Chloé’s hotel and proceeds to insult her in her own home, knowing full well she’s gaslighting. Chloé realizes she needs to teach this mouthy little punk a lesson and proceeds to sabotage her food, thus letting the rest of the city taste the ugliness inside the designer. Of course since Marinette is immune from doing wrong, she is kicked off the team. (Kung Food) 

Of course Marinette’s actions don’t strictly apply to Chloé as she proceeds to hijack fellow classmate Max’s spot from a gaming tournament just so she can be near Adrien, knowing full well this was his dream to be in the tournament and ripping it away from him just so she can court this boy who is too naive to see how much of a danger this girl is to him and his friends. (Gamer) 

Much later she returns to victimizing Chloé by kicking her from the action when fighting an akumatized Sabrina despite knowing the reason Sabrina is akumatized, showing she only cares for the spotlight and nothing more, which prompts Chloé to become akumatized after Marinette uses her superpowers to bully her. (Antibug) 

Of course Chloé realizes its time to put these pricks in their place, so she gets them all in trouble by pulling the fire alarm. And tries to frame Marinette knowing she would totally do such a thing if she hadn't done it first. But sweet, innocent, can totally do no wrong, pretty boy friend Adrien makes an empty threat to end his friendship with her which prompts her to throw a party and her and Marinette seemingly kiss and make up. But Chloé knows Marinette is a liar and has something planned so she fires her butler for not keeping tabs on all of this and for joining in on humiliating her. (Despair Bear) 

And then things seem to die down, their conflict seems resolved, but then Marinette decides to re-initiate it by attacking Chloé for forgetting Ms. Bustier’s birthday and ridiculing her in front of the class. There’s no telling what this entitled brat will do next, so Chloé sabotages her gift and Marinette despite being 100% at fault in the first place, throws a fit while her teacher tries to defuse the situation, she just can't let go. (Zombizou) 

And then she takes this a step further by throwing away her chance at fame to further bring Chloé down by telling her mom she is "exceptionally mean" when we all know who the real mean one is. (Queen Wasp) 

It all finally comes to a head when Marinette manages to get her pawns to mock Chloé for trying to feel included with Ladybug, it is then she finally decides how much of a danger this sociopathic mess is to the city and tries to have her banished. This fails because her dad is a coward and would rather see his daughter bullied. The assholes throw a party and it is then Adrien sees how fucked up this is and helps Marinette realize she's an asshole. Things turn up though, Marinette realizes she's been a jerk and is working to redeem herself right? (Malediktator) 

Well wrong. It is then Marinette decides to make up rules on the fly and come up with a lame-brained excuse for Chloé to get kicked from the team, knowing Chloé is more suitable for the hero role than Marinette ever will be. With Marinette rubbing it in her face as her civilian self, which Chloé decides enough is enough and rebuffs her AND Ladybug. (Miraculer) 

And as if that’s not enough continuing her streak of cock-blocking she pulls Kagami from Adrien to prove he is rightfully her’s and he has no free will of his own. (Heart Hunter) 

Pushed to the brink by this self-serving phony’s bullying, she is pushed to ally with Hawk Moth and reveals the rest of the guardian’s identities to show Marinette is nothing without her pawns. But sadly she has Cat Noir, the one who’s too loyal. Oh how she’s brainwashed you kitty cat. So once Ladybug wins, Chloé is banned from the team for good, terms she accepts when she runs off as Ladybug takes back her jewelry. May that greedy little cunt choke on it. (Miracle Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, like I said earlier this was made for fun and I don’t actually think Marinette is this horrible. Both her and Chloé have flaws they need to work on and neither one is flawless or blameless. The fandom exaggerates them and this post was meant to show that the opposite can be applied too. I probably left out large chunks that invalidate this under serious circumstances, but that's the point. Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


End file.
